


Her Little Bird

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Fluff and Crack, RG is literally a little bird, maybe not so little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: A small accident with an experimental project leaves RG in a situation beyond her control, mostly with a beak and feathers.





	Her Little Bird

Caela stood over the stove in the kitchen, cooking the mansion breakfast while ‘the new falcon’ sat on her shoulder, occasionally being fed a piece of bacon.

“Hello, doll. What’cha cooking?” J’s cocky voice filled the kitchen as he trotted in. He came to a stop as he saw the large bird sitting on his Queen’s shoulder, being fed his breakfast. “What the fuck is that?”

Before Caela could respond, the falcon flew off of her, instead going to attack the green-haired crime lord standing in the doorway.

The talons of the bird gripped J’s shirt, knocking him to the floor as twin screeches of terror filled the kitchen. His fists were flying, trying to hit that shitty bird out of the air before it could do anymore damage. Getting tired, the King pulled out his gun, aiming it at the falcon.

“J, NO! IT’S RG!” Caela’s screams snapped J out of his rage.

“What do you….” He trailed off, remembering some of her and Wade’s experiments. “Oh, for fucks sake. Can we go one week without some stupid shit happening in this fucking house?!” He lowered his weapon and put his arm out for the falcon, better known as his little bird. Oh, how that fit.

Landing on his arm, RG nipped at his fingers and flew back to Caela, rubbing her head against hers.

“God, even as a bird you’re a fucking cunt,” J growled at the oh-so-innocent looking bird on his dear Queen’s shoulder.


End file.
